MIENTRAS DORMIAS
by Fanficholic1981
Summary: Tony descubre algo que creía no volver a encontrar, después de un agotador día de trabajo... Mi primer NCIS fic


**MIENTRAS DORMIAS**

Siempre me ha gustado ver dormir a las personas, me encanta ver lo pacíficas que puedes llegar a verse, incluso las más temperamentales parecen tranquilos gatitos a la hora de dormir... Oír la respiración calma, el subir y bajar del pecho al respirar... Uno que otro sonido, ya sean palabras dichas en susurros o bien, ronquidos.

De niño me encantaba escabullirme al dormitorio de mis padres para ver dormir a mi madre, solía sentarme en el suelo, justo en frente de ella... Amaba ver su rostro tranquilo, sin las preocupaciones del día, se veía más joven, más feliz y tranquila, el sonido rítmico de su respiración y el subir y bajar de su pecho ejercía un efecto hipnótico en mí, eso me tranquilizaba y me encantaba sentir esa calma... Al morir ella, deje de lado esa costumbre.

En los años posteriores, ya siendo un adulto consideraba que ninguna de mis conquistas de una noche eran dignas de ser observadas... Cómo iba a retomar una costumbre que innegablemente me recordaban a mi madre con una completa extraña?.

Con Jeanne pensé que era diferente, pero al observarla dormir, no llegué a sentir jamás esa paz que sentía con mi madre... Debí saber en esa primera noche que ella no era lo que yo necesitaba... Había perdido completamente la esperanza de encontrar aquello, que ni siquiera yo sabía que buscaba o que necesitaba.

En un principio me constó saber que era ella, ya que solía despertar al alba para salir a correr y solía ser la última en dormirse las veces que compartimos la cama, negándome sus horas de sueños.

Después de un año y medio de relación, yo tenía claro que la amaba, pero la gran pregunta era si la amaba tanto o más de lo que llegué a amar a Jeanne.

La respuesta a esa pregunta llegó casi sin darme cuenta.

Había sido un caso extremadamente duro y difícil para todo el equipo, la muerte misteriosa de la esposa de un teniente de la marina, la mujer estaba embarazada de 5 meses, el asesino, que resultó ser su propio esposo cegado por los celos, apuñaló a su esposa y a su hijo nonato... Difícil, especialmente para Ziva debido a su estado, Gibbs la envió temprano a casa, dejándonos a mí y McGee terminar con el papeleo y los informes finales, la tarea se prolongó hasta pasada la medianoche.

Me despedí de todos y conduje a casa casi como un autómata, me sentía muy cansado, no solo física, sino que emocionalmente, además estaba muy preocupado por ella, el embarazo no le estaba resultando fácil: las náuseas, ya casi no podía visitar a Ducky, el solo hecho de pensar en la morgue, las náuseas la atacaban, por lo mismo, ya no realizaba trabajo de campo procesando escenas del crimen.

Al entrar en casa, esta se encontraba en semipenumbras, sobre la mesa de la cocina descansaba un plato con la cena, pero sinceramente no tengo hambre, solo quiero llegar y ver a mi ángel... Me dirijo al baño a lavarme las manos y la cara, miro mi reflejo en el espejo.

-¡Diablos! si que has tenido días mejores DiNozzo- pienso al verme.

Me quito los zapatos, la chaqueta, los pantalones y solo en boxers ingreso al dormitorio.

Está encendida la luz de la mesita de noche de mi lado, ella yace de costado con su cara hacia la luz, puedo oír su respiración relajada y eso me calma, camino con sigilo a mi lado de la cama y la veo.

Está vestida con una vieja camiseta de la policía de Baltimore, su pelo esparcido por la almohada, está destapada, el embarazo y el calor de DC no le han dado tregua.

Respira con tranquilidad, su rostro relajado, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, su mano descansa sobre su abdomen abultado, sobre nuestro pequeño niño.

Aún no me lo creo: yo, Anthony DiNozzo y su bella esposa ninja ex agente Mossad esperan un hijo. Sonrío como un tonto.

-¡Dios!, se ve hermosa... Realmente hiciste algo muy bueno en esta vida o en la anterior para recibir tremendo regalo... Soy un hombre muy afortunado.

Me deslizo con sigilo a su lado en la cama y comienzo mi observación detallada de mi esposa... Su pecho, sube y baja de manera rítmica y pausada... Su cara relajada, sus ojos se mueven con suavidad bajo los párpados cerrados... Sus labios entreabiertos con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada... Debe estar soñando algo agradable, sin duda...

Deseo tocarla, pero no lo hago para no despertarla... Su respiración me relaja, apartando de mi mente toda la mala vibra y el pesar que el caso, se alejan de mi mente, casi por arte de magia.

Y de pronto lo siento, me siento como aquel niño que se escabullía por las noches en la habitación de sus padres para ver dormir a su madre, solo para relajarse... Ese hermoso recuerdo hace que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas, parpadeo un par de veces para controlar mis emociones y siento tu mano sobre mi mejilla.

-Hey- su voz es solo un susurro.

Abro mis ojos y miro directamente en los suyos... Brillan, pese a la penumbra de la habitación, sus ojos me regalan un hermoso brillo, ese que apareció cuando, entre lágrimas, me dijo que vendría nuestro hijo.

-Hey- le respondo con voz profunda, dada por mi cansancio y los recuerdos.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- me preguntas con voz preocupada al ver el atisbo de lágrimas en mis ojos.

-No pasa nada malo, amor- le respondo con una de mis típicas sonrisas, besando la punta de la nariz.

Por tu cara sé que no te lo crees mucho, pero sé que intuyes que no debes indagar más allá. También sé que no lo dejarás pasar y que mañana te tendré sobre mí para que te explique.

-¿Cómo están uds?- le pregunto mientras poso mi mano sobre su vientre. Siento las patadas entusiastas de nuestro bebé. Nunca dejo de maravillarme con eso, tal como la primera vez y sonrío ampliamente.

-Bien, hoy junior me ha dado bastante guerra- me dice con una tierna sonrisa, mientras acaricia su enorme vientre de 7 meses y vuelve a mirarme.

-No sé si es porque te extrañaba mucho o porque estaba preocupado por tí- agrega, volviéndose un poco más seria.

-No te preocupes por mí, mio bambino- le digo, besándolo a través del vientre de su madre.

-Estoy bien y más ahora... los extrañé muchísimo hoy- agrego, mirando a mi esposa y acariciando a nuestro bebé. Junior patea con fuerza, haciendo notar su presencia.

Ziva y yo reímos por lo entusiasta que se muestra... Sin duda, dará trabajo hasta tarde hoy.

Miro a mi esposa a los ojos, me encanta como sonríe con ellos, y de pronto, lo supe... Es ella a quién buscaba y necesitaba sin saberlo... Ella, Ziva David.


End file.
